


Revenge (Best Served In A Hallway)

by ExoticGhosts



Series: Kinktober '17! [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Kink, Dirty Talk, Kinktober, M/M, Mild Blood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-battle coitus, Prompt Fic, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticGhosts/pseuds/ExoticGhosts
Summary: Loki is mad that Tony ruined his potion. So he takes his revenge.KINKTOBER Day THREE: public/biting.





	Revenge (Best Served In A Hallway)

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhh okay, I don't know what to say. I really don't. Enjoy, I guess? As I publish this right before midnight, aha. With that said, I AM MY OWN BETA! Please tell me any mistake I made. Comments are always appreciated. Stay lovely!

The elevator ascended the tower with a soft hum, white noise against Tony’s ears. He had just gotten back from a battle; his joints ached and his muscles screamed with every movement. The team surrounded him, leaning against the walls and each other for support.

Fuck Doctor Oc. Fuck supervillains.

The elevator dinged on the Communal Floor and the rest of the team slowly filed out. “We’re still having movie night, right?” Clint asked, hobbling forward with his arm around Nat’s shoulders.

“Yeah. You’re coming down, right Tony? You should take it easy, you did good today.” Steve said, turning to face the genius.

“Sure, why not? I’ll bring the booze and the bitches.” Tony shrugged, pressing the button that would take him to his penthouse.

“You better, Stark. Or else I’m dragging your overworked ass down here by your ears!” Clint laughed as the elevator doors closed and swept Tony away.

The penthouse was looking as sunny and light as always, the sunset casting an amber glow throughout the large room. And there, sitting at the bar with his own amber drink, was Loki. He smirked as he looked at Tony’s slouching, battle-worn body. Tony couldn’t help but grin as he sauntered over. “Hey, babe.”

“Hello, dear,” Loki responded lightly, offering his glass to Tony and the genius gladly took a sip, humming in appreciation. The glass met the bar with a soft ‘tink’. Loki leaned his elbows against the granite and leaned back, the perfect picture of relaxation. An easy smirk spread across his face.

“I thought we agreed that you weren’t going to come to the tower anymore. Y’know, the team?” He motioned to the floor, where the group of superheroes were probably picking out some dumb rom-com.

Loki slid out of his chair like liquid, his booted feet landing silently against the tile as he rounded to stand in front of Tony, who had just noticed that Loki was clad in what was dubbed his ‘casual armor’, consisting of leather boots, pants, and light arm guards. Each arm took a place on either side of the mortal and Loki leaned in, his breath tickling against Tony’s cheeks. “I just wanted to see you,” He said with a tilt of his head, all too innocent.

Tony had already sensed where this was going a mile away. “Is that so? Well, I’m dead tired, Lo, so it’s gonna have to wait.” Loki just hummed and leaned in. His cool lips brushed across Tony’s own. “Hey, did you hear me? I’m tired.”

Tony barely caught Loki’s lips pulling back into a snarl before he was being forced to turn around. An arm wrapped around Tony’s neck and he felt his heart skip a beat, pounding heavily against his chest. Fingers traced down his torn shirt. “Do you remember, Anthony, when you took me to that little cabin? I was working on a very delicate potion and you decided that you were more important. You forced yourself on me, did you not?” Tony froze.

He and Loki didn’t have the healthiest of relationships, he’d admit. They were both self-serving assholes who didn’t care about other people and that made them perfect together. It also tested their limits. There was no such thing as ‘safe and sane’ sex with them when they decided to get a little more rough with each other. And consent was just a hazy idea, far far away from their minds.

But Tony knew fully well that Loki would stop if he said no. Just like Loki would say no if he wanted to stop. They didn’t have ‘safe, sane, and consensual’, but they had trust.

Tony gripped Loki's arms with calloused hands, his worn muscles already quivering. At his silence, the god gave a dark chuckle. “Yes, and now, dear Anthony, I will take my own pleasure from you. Regardless of your exhaustion or filth.” A pale hand slipped into his pants and gave his soft member a few lazy strokes. Tony bit back a smirk. “But that’s not enough, is it? Let’s ‘up the game’, as you say.”

And just as quickly as he had said that Tony found himself in the hallway just outside of the den on the communal floor. He could see the team gathering on the various couches and chairs, and he could smell the popcorn in the air. Thor must have burnt it again. “Where’s Stark?” He heard Natasha say. Tony could see them if he leaned forward just a little bit, out of the shadows.

The hand around his cock moved again and Tony jumped. Loki’s hand slapped to cover his mouth, preventing any sound from coming out. He made a shushing noise. “Quiet, dear. You wouldn’t want to ruin our game, would you?” Loki pressed a butterfly kiss on his shoulder. Tony could feel his blood rushing to his groin.

This was hot. So totally hot. Tony rotated his hips, rubbing into Loki’s hand with his hardening cock and pressing his ass against Loki’s hips. He could feel the bulge through the tight leather and polyester between them. He knew the undersuit for his armor accentuated every single curve and contour of his body. His tongue flicked out to lick Loki’s palm. He tasted like salt.

Loki kept his hand on Tony’s mouth as his other hand palmed his ass, fingers running down that crevice and teasing his puckered hole.

“God, can we just play the movie already?” Clint complained and Tony could just barely focus enough on their conversation to hear popcorn hit the TV.

Tony could feel the slight tingle of magic against his skin before Loki’s slick finger was shoving into his hole and Tony flinched and bit Loki’s hand to keep himself from moaning. He could hear Loki’s breath becoming faster against his ear.

“I want to make you come right in front of your team, Stark, with them being none the wiser,” Loki whispered, his words tickling Tony’s ears and a shiver ran down his spine. He pressed against Loki’s ever-slowly moving finger, wiggling his butt in the air.  Loki pinched him and curled his finger. Tony bit back another moan. “Do you want me to fuck you, Stark? To thrust into you without any preparation?” He teased as his finger dragged back out and in again. Tony shook his head frantically, clearly stating ‘yes, fuck, please!’

Loki yanked his tights down in one quick motion and snapped his hips forward, his cock punching through Tony’s tight hole as he buried himself to the hilt. Something on the TV exploded and Tony’s eyes squeezed shut at the pain. There was absolutely not enough lube and Loki’s cock was stretching him too wide, too fast. It was so good.

His jaw clenched and Tony tasted blood. He had broken skin. Loki was sure to kill him now.

As predicted, Loki inched out of him, Tony panting and almost gasping for air. Tears prickled in the corners of his eyes. Loki’s hand came back around to grab Tony’s chin and pull him back, exposing his golden neck and the bobbing column of his throat. Loki leaned down. He thrust back in and his teeth dug into Tony’s neck and the mortal choked on a scream. His lover was hushing him again as he slid back out, just to slam back in again, setting a grueling pace that sent Tony reeling.

Every thrust burned, his entire backside on fire, his cock pressing painfully against his pants, but Tony kept his hands firmly against Loki’s arms, his only support. The TV was blaring gunfire and explosions, colors bursting and illuminating their hidden hall. If any one of the Avengers had to leave the room, they would be found out. Just the thought made Tony feel like coming.

Loki switched angles and slammed against his prostate, his hands tightening their grip to prevent Tony from screaming again. Loki panted in his ear, “Do you like this, Stark?” Tony took an awkward step back and stomped his foot into Loki’s. The god hissed and bit into his neck. Tony jerked, feeling those sharp teeth sink deeper until he could feel the warm trickle of blood down his chest. That was going to be very hard to hide tomorrow, Tony knew, and he would be lucky if it didn't scar.

There were tears of pain streaming down his face and being cast off with the force of every thrust, Loki now targeting his prostate every time. Had Loki’s hands not been there, he would have been a screaming, crying, begging mess. He could feel a coil tightening in his abdomen as Loki brought him closer and closer, the god’s small pants and noises of pleasure were driving Tony up the wall.

Loki gave a small groan on his next thrust, their flesh meeting with a wet slapping sound, Tony’s vision flashed white and his jaw dropped in pure ecstasy. He thanked god for Clint’s borderline-deafness, the volume of the TV covering up their small sounds. “Loki, please,” He tried, his words getting lost and sounding like a muffled jumble.

Loki smirked against his shoulder, his pace quickening as he chased his own release, sending Tony into a touch-starved frenzy. “That’s a good little toy. I don't even have to touch you to make you come.” The god managed.

The words sent Tony’s eyes rolling back, that coil snapping; his cock pulsed in his pants, hot come pooling in his boxers. His nerves were electrified as Loki continued to fuck him into oblivion, his abused hole stretching with each movement and every exhale was a moan.

“Anthony,” Loki whined, his hips slapping forward one final time as his balls tightened and he came, his head dropping against Tony as he rode out his orgasm.

There was movement and both of them froze. Someone was getting up. They were going to come this way. Loki growled. “I am nowhere near done with you, Stark.” He threatened and pulled both of them as he backed up.

They teleported again, magic tingling through Tony and making him feel completely rejuvenated, without any fatigue or injury (not counting the still-remaining blood down his front) and ready for round two. He already felt Loki behind him. He quickly glanced around and felt a chill go down his spine.

They were right outside Fury’s command center on the quinjet. And Loki showed no signs of letting up.


End file.
